


all i ever wanted

by itainthardtryin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Sanvers, Established Sanvers, F/F, Kara is an emotional lil bean, She just really likes seeing Alex happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: Alex and Maggie have been dating for months now and they're having their weekly night in with Kara in her apartment. They play Taboo and Kara gets emotional thinking back to when Alex came out compared to happy she is now. basically it's just ridiculous fluff and the only tears are from being too happy





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever supergirl fic, pls be gentle!
> 
> also for those who have never played, taboo is a game where you have to describe a word on a card without saying the most obvious words related to the it. it's harder than you think.

“She’s in the elevator,” Kara informs Alex as she sees Maggie step inside downstairs. She watches as Alex rushes to pour a glass of wine from the bottle on the kitchen counter. Alex fixes her hair and brushes her hands down her thighs.

“How do I look?” she asks.

Kara half laughs. “Alex, for the last time you look fine,” she smiles. Kara can’t help but be a little amused at the blush on Alex’s cheeks before she lifts the wine and walks toward the door to greet Maggie. 

Nights in like this with Alex and Maggie have become Kara’s favourite thing to do at the weekend when it’s been a busy week in CatCo and the DEO. She loves how easy everything is between the three of them and how she can just forget everything outside the walls of her apartment for a few hours before another alien is inevitably detected somewhere in the city. 

She hears the elevator ding announcing Maggie’s arrival on her floor and she makes her way over to the couch to sit down. 

“Don’t you ever get bored of doing this?” Kara hears Maggie ask as she spots Alex standing at the door waiting for her. 

“Never,” Alex replies. Kara can’t help but watch Alex in the doorway, soft smile on her face, as she waits for her girlfriend to come close enough. When Maggie does, Alex pulls her in for a quick kiss and Kara looks away, feeling slightly like she’s intruding. She hears them both come inside a few moments later, door closing behind them. 

“Hey Kara,” Maggie chirps. 

“Hey Maggie,” Kara replies. “Tough day?” she asks, noting the bag full of bottles in Maggie’s hand. 

“The opposite actually,” Maggie tells her. “It’s been a great day and I want to end it right.” 

“We’ll get started on yours when we finish this bottle,” Alex laughs, taking a sip of her wine. 

“So what’s the plans for tonight then? Movie? Board game?” Maggie asks. 

“I kinda want to play Taboo,” Kara suggests. “Alex and I used to play all the time.

Maggie laughs. “Okay, but I gotta say, it’s kind of unfair to put me against the both of you when you know each other inside out.”

Alex kisses her on the temple. “We’ll go easy on you.” 

 

//

 

Kara immediately regrets even suggesting it. She thought that she and Alex would win for sure, but she’s grossly underestimated how deep her sister’s connection with Maggie is. She knew they were ridiculously in love but until tonight she didn’t realise just _how_ in sync they are with each other. 

“Annnnnddddd…. Go!” she says, turning over the egg timer for Alex to start her round. 

“Okay, um, this is something you use in school,” Alex starts, sitting on the edge of her seat. “It’s- It’s small and - oh! Remember when we went to that cabin for the weekend, what did the guy at reception use to squash that bug?!”

“Calculator!” Maggie shouts, laughing. 

“Yes! Okay, let me see, it’s edible, it’s healthy, um, you used it as the nose for our snowman last Christmas?!”

“A cucumber!”

Alex pauses for a second to just look at Maggie and Kara feels a little jump in her heart because she knows this is what she’s always wanted for Alex. She’s always wanted this happiness, this simplicity, this  _ safety _ for her and she can’t help but feel a little emotional watching her sister play this game with her girlfriend.

“Alex keep going, we’re still on the clock!” Maggie reminds her.

Alex looks at the card and smiles smugly. “Last Tuesday night.”

Maggie blushes. “Um, office?” Alex shakes her head and smirks, waiting for Maggie to get it. “Oh, secretary!” 

“Yes!” Alex shouts and Kara wants the world to swallow her up. 

“Oh my God, I don’t even want to know,” she says, as Alex moves on to the next card. 

“If you were ever to open a bar you’d call it….” 

“Church!” Maggie says excitedly. “You can just say you’re going to Church, people wouldn’t judge you for spending so much time there,” she quickly explains to Kara with a wink. 

“I think these cards are rigged,” Kara mumbles. 

“You shuffled them,” Alex reminds her. “Maggie, in the movie we watched last night Matt Damon was an…?”

“Astronaut!”

“Oh come on!” Kara exclaims throwing her hands up. 

“Your friend Jake from the bar, his birthday is the day before…?”

“Halloween!” 

“Time!” Kara shouts, looking at the timer that’s now empty at the top. “Oh my God, I cannot believe you two! Alex, what happened to us being the unbeatable team?!” 

Alex looks at Maggie and smiles that soft smile that Kara’s been seeing so often recently. “I guess we’re not the only unbeatable team anymore.” Maggie gets up and moves back over to the couch beside Alex, pulling her close and kissing her gently on the forehead. Alex melts into it like she’s truly at home, and Kara feels that bubble of emotion again. She’s going to blame it on the alcohol because that’s the only reason she can think of as to why there are actual honest to god tears in her eyes right now. 

“Don’t cry,” Maggie teases. “You can’t win every time, Kara, but hey, we’ll go easy on you next time, yeah?” 

Alex hadn’t noticed how watery Kara’s eyes were until Maggie pointed it out and Kara could kill her right now for voicing it out loud because she knows when Maggie leaves later Alex is going to question her about it. 

“I’d rather lose fair and square than win with you going easy on me,” Kara replies, wiping her eyes and getting her head back in the game. 

“Your call, Kara, but don’t say I didn’t offer.”

 

//

 

Kara loses game night for the first time she can remember. She can’t help but huff a little when the final scores come in and her name is at the bottom, but all of it is completely overshadowed by the emotion she’s been feeling all night about how happy Alex is. She’s had another beer or two since that round of Taboo and she’s on the right side of that line between tipsy and drunk. 

“Rematch next weekend, Kara?” Maggie asks as she puts on her coat getting ready to leave. 

“You know it,” Kara replies. “But don’t be mad when I beat you.” 

“I’ll try my best,” Maggie laughs. “See you later.”

“Bye,” Kara says, making her way to the sink to pour herself a glass of water. It’s a few minutes before she hears the door close and Alex make her way back inside. She knows before Alex even says anything that she’s going to ask why Kara was being weird earlier. 

“You wanna tell me what happened earlier?” Alex asks. “I know it’s something more than just you being a sore loser.” 

Kara doesn’t know where to start without sounding completely ridiculous so she guesses she may as well get straight to the point. “You were happy,” she says simply. 

“Sorry?” Alex laughs. “I didn’t know that was a bad thing?”

“It’s not. It’s… It’s amazing,” Kara replies. “Alex, this is all I’ve ever wanted for you.” 

Alex retreats into herself a little as she always does when someone says something nice to her, and it just makes Kara even more emotional. “Do you remember when you came out to me?” Kara says quietly. “You were so scared you could barely even string a sentence together to tell me. And then I asked you about Maggie and you just… you lit up.” 

Alex smiles at the memory. “I’d never seen you talk about someone like that before and I thought to myself that this was the start of something great for you. Even though you guys had a rough start, I knew that Maggie made you happy from day one, but it wasn’t until tonight that I realised just  _ how _ happy she makes you.” 

“I didn’t even know happiness like this was possible,” Alex whispers. Those words just set Kara off again and she blinks to stop herself from crying. 

“Alex, I just- I’m so thankful that you have her. I can see how much she loves you and cares for you and I’m just so happy that there’s someone else out there who only wants the best for you.”

Kara notices that she’s not the only one tearing up any more, and she reaches out to wipe away a stray tear on Alex’s cheek. “Can it always be happy tears I’m wiping away from now on?” Kara asks, laughing. 

“Fine by me,” Alex replies, pulling Kara in for a hug. 

“If you ever tell Maggie we had this conversation…”

“Oh, I’m telling her first thing tomorrow,” Alex smirks. 

“Hate you.”    


“Love you too, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and any kudos/comments, you can follow me on tumblr @hartooo if you so wish :D


End file.
